1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drive assemblies, and more particularly to a disk drive assembly with a backboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of disk drives is installed in a server system. The disk drives are usually mounted in a drive bracket, and then mounted in the server system. A backboard with an indicator light thereon is commonly secured to the rear of the drive bracket. The disk drives electrically connect with the backboard when installed into the drive bracket. Thereby, the disk drives connect with the server system via the backboard. The working states of the disk drives can be displayed by the indicator light of the backboard. However, the conventional backboard includes many complicated circuits thereon.
What is needed, therefore, is a disk drive assembly with a simply structured backboard without all the complicated circuits.